Beyblade Metal Fusion: The Dawn of the Charm
by MoonstoneWings
Summary: Angelique is back in Japan, where she meets up with Gingka and the rest of the gang, along with some new and old  friends. But will she be able to prevail against the dark force threatening all bladers and beyblades alike, or will it be her downfall? R&R!
1. Prologue: Seven Years Ago

Moon: Okay, peoplez! This is the prologue to an awesome story with the anime plotline!  
>Riko: What HAPPENSSS? Is it gonna be good?<p>Moon: Well, duh! I wrote it, you know!<p>

Kyoya: Don't get too cocky...  
>Moon: Who invited YOU?<p>

Kyoya: *Growls* Watch it...!

Moon: 'I now tell Kyoya to do ballet'.

Angel: Ohhh! *Clutches stomach laughing* I'm soooooooo recording this! *Takes out camera*

Kyoya: *Blushes while doing a grand jete* Who are you? (Thinks: She's kinda cute)

Angel: Oh, don't mind me. That is, until I make your life a daily nightmare!

Kyoya: *Eyes grow wide* WHAAAT?

Riko: Awww! Now you look like a puppy dog doing ballet!

Moon: Angel's right, you know, She's one of the main characters in the story, of course!

Kyoya: ERASE HER MEMORY! I CAN'T HAVE HER SEE ME LIKE THIS!

Moon: ... Sorry, I can't.

Kyoya: B-but you're the AUTHOR! You can easily say 'Angel doesn't remember what just happened!'

Moon: But there's no rewind or delete button on this thing!

Kyoya: argggghhh...

Madoka: ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!

Moon: Where did you come from, Madoka?

Madoka: The door. And just DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Kyoya: *Scoffs* Why bother? Someone like HER wouldn't own anything anyway...

Moon: WOULD KYOYA LIKE A PINK LACY DRESS?

Kyoya: N-no...

Riko & Angel: AzureFaith006 does not own BEYBLADE METAL FUSION, just us and other OCs and their beys and their moves and their history and...

Moon: We GET it! Thanks, guys. Now, onto the story...

*~*~Prologue~*~*  
>(7 Years Ago)<p>

Riko's P.O.V:

Have you ever missed someone so terribly that you would spend forever searching for them? That's what I felt like doing. Of course, I didn't. But I felt like it. I only didn't because I had no idea where she was.

It all started the day I was leaving...

Tears stained her shoulder as I hugged her goodbye. HER was my friend, Shantel. The friend I had never seen since that day.

Shantel hugged me back, crying. "I'm going to miss you so much!" she burst out.

"I'll miss you too," I whispered.

"Do girls always take this long to say mushy goodbyes?" my ten year old brother, Kyoya, piped up, irritated.

I shot him a look of death, and he rolled his eyes, backing away slowly. Shantel giggled and said, "Bye, Kyoya. I'm so going to miss sneaking into your room at midnight, dunking water balloons on your head while you were asleep."

"And I am SO going to miss you getting grounded after you did that."

Shantel thought about it for a second. "True," she admitted, "Riko and I had so much fun - plotting ways to get back at you!"

"Right..." He turned to me, annoyed. "Hurry UP!"

"I'll call you, promise," she vowed.

"I'll be waiting," I said, following my brother away.

I caught one last glimpse of her: Her baby blue eyes, which had a tiny purple spark in them; her light skin, her short brown hair which started out straight and ended in ripples at her shoulders. Lean structure, delicate features.

Then I forced myself to say goodbye to all those things.

Shantel's P.O.V:

I gazed at them until I couldn't see them anymore. I couldn't bear to part with her. All those memories, fun times...

I walked away from their - former - house and made my way to mine. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice a man was walking on the same path.

I didn't notice until we collided.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I squealed in my nine-year-old voice. The man was on the floor, one leg splayed out and the other one tucked close to him.

"It is no problem," he spoke in a british accent. "But, I think my leg is broken. Could you help me up, please?"

I nodded, willing to help. "I'll go get my brother..."

"No!" he shouted suddenly, and recomposed himself as I eyed him, perplexed. "I mean, I'm not SURE it's broken. Help me walk. If I can, then I can take care of myself. If I can't, then you're going to have to get help."

I nodded, understanding. When I reached out my arm for him to catc, he grabbed it, yanked me down and muffled my scream by tying a cloth around my nose and mouth. A sweet aroma drifted into my nostrils.

Riko's face floated through my mind; Her wavy blue hair framing it, and her pretty violet eyes staring straight. That was the last thing I saw before the world around me disclosed.

Moon: Well, that's all folks!

Riko: That's - that's so sad! *Bawls*

Shantel: Ahhhhhh! What HAPPPPPENED TO ME!

Moon: You lost your memory.

Angel: Am I in this story?

Moon: The prologue was just a flashback in Riko's and Shantel's lives. The real story starts in Chapter one! You're the main character!

Angel: YAY!

Moon: P.S. People, Shantel only truly makes an appearance in my Metal Masters story. Since this is Metal Fusion, Angelique here is the main character. Anyway, thanks for reading. Bye!

Kyoya: Grrr... Shantel pissed me OFF!

Shantel: Your welcome! :D

Angel: Bye!

Riko: Bye!


	2. Chapter 1: Facehunter Saves the DAY!

Moon: So, this is the first chapter! Well, second actually, as the first one was the prologue...

Riko: Yes, we get it. So, should I do the disclaimer?

Kyoya: Why do it every chapter? Everyone knows already!

Moon: Hey, let's do it every ALTERNATE chapter!

Riko: You know what, that's actually a good idea!

Kyoya: Hey, wait, where are Angel and Shantel?

Moon: Well, Shantel was kidnapped by that MYSTERIOUS man in the prologue, and Angel is getting ready for the first chapter! So, without further ado, here's chapter ONE of my AMAZING story! :D

*~*~Chapter 1~*~*  
>The Facehunter Saves The Day<p>

Angel's P.O.V:

I ran without stopping. My breath was labored and my footsteps echoed through the night, as if they WANTED me to get caught. I heard the sound of thirty footsteps hot on my trail. Skidding to a sudden stop, I gasped for air and quickly zipped behind a wall. Flattening myself against it, I waited.

Suddenly a bey whizzed by my ear. I should have kept quiet, as it missed, but by instinct I drew my own bey out and launched without thinking.

The man who launched it was none other than Doji, Leader of the Dark Nebula and my worst enemy. Why do I hate him, you ask? Well, how would YOU feel about someone if they had broken up your family into little pieces and turned you into an orphan?

I for one felt like knocking his senses out of him and sending him flying to the North Pole. No, PLUTO.

"GO, DARK WOLF!" he yelled. "Special move: Darkness Howling Blazer!"

"Cantio, Invisible Barrier!" I shouted. A golden shield fended off the attack for a moment before vanishing.

Doji smirked. "You're going to have to do better than that! Wolf, ATTACK!"

Dark Wolf went crazy, hitting my bey, Mystic Cantio, in all directions. It was barely spinning in the end. It was my turn to smirk as Wolf got ready to deliver the final blow. "Not going to happen," I taunted. The moment Dark Wolf collided with Cantio, the shield reappeared, and Wolf's impact had a bounceback effect as it flew out of sight.

Doji glared at me. "Mark my words, we're not through yet!" He ran to fetch his bey.

I should have made a run for it. After all, there were still more people after me. I should not have stared into space for ten seconds, because people exploded from all sides, launching their beys at me at once.

Since I didn't retrieve my bey, Cantio was still slowly rotating on the ground. The force of twenty-nine beyblade crashing into it at once was just about enough to shatter the invisible barrier.

"Crap," I muttered. This is what I get for hesitating, I thought bitterly as I ran, forgetting about my bey. I know, not what a self-respecting blader would do, but it wasn't like I had a choice. I ducked into an alley and sprinted on, only to find myself in front of a towering brick wall.

A dead end. Go figure.

I was no acrobat, but I had no option left. I dug my fingers into a crack in the wall and, ignoring the stinging pain as my fingernails broke, I tried to elevate myself. I succeeded, and searched for another crack. I slid my other hand's fingers into it, and felt another blast of pain. I lifted myself up and my leg flew around as I frantically grasped for another crack to steady myself.

I miraculously found one, and this time braced myself for the pain. Instead, I felt a scrape and knew that the skin on my finger was scraped off. With no nails for protection, my fingers were vulnerable.

I winced and looked up to see how much further I had to go. So many more steps. There was no way my hands would be storng enough to get me up there. If only I had my bey. It would help in situations like this.

Shaking away the thought of my stupidity, I looked for another one.

Damn it. There WERE no more.

My fingers were losing their grip in the tiny crack. They were sliding out. I flailed around for a while becore accepting the fact that it was no use. I fell a good six feet and hit the stone ground with a thud.

Well, it was worth a try, I thought, before noticing that thirty members of the Dark Nebula (including Doji) were standing before me. I refused to look at my hands, focusing my eyes on the floor instead. But by the looks of the tiny red splatters on the ground, I could tell it was bad. Even if I had my bey, there was no way I could launch it.

I barely managed to stop myself from squealing when Doji took out his bey and aimed it at me.

"THIS is for thinking it would be easy to get into the Dark Nebula without being caught!" he yelled, launching his bey at me. It soared in the air and collided with my arm. I screamed as it dug into my flesh, hoping more than anything that someone would hear me.

"And THIS is for even ATTEMPTING to kidnap Dark Nebula's most powerful, dangerous blader!" Doji shouted, yanking someone else's bey and aiming it at me as his bey continued to tear my arm apart. Tears leaked out of my eyes at alarming speed as I cursed myself for crying; for showing weakness in front of these psychos.

He launched it and I braced myself for a direct hit to the face, when suddenly a streak of green cut off his assault, sending the bey flying. Doji's concentration was broken, and his bey stopped and fell out of what was left of my arm. I got the courage to look at it, absolutely disgusted and horrified at the sight of the huge gash.

Someone jumped down from the brick wall, and watched in awe as he landed from the twelve-foot drop, completely straight. He had spiked up, gravity-defying green hair and midnight blue eyes. His clothes were ripped and torn, and he had scars under his eyes.

A single green bey rotated swiftly in the center. Probably his.

"Get behind me," he said through gritted teeth. I stood where I was, as I knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Who does he think he's going to battle? I thought. "You don't understand," I tried to reason, "They're -"

"GET BACK," he ordered. Usually I would resist, but I was in no shape to put up an argument. Especially if he was on my side.

I slowly walked behind him, wanting to kick, punch, and do god-knows-what-else to the team of Dark Nebula bladers. Not only did I fail my plan, they tortured me and now I looked like a weak, prissy girly-type person.

Though I have nothing against girly people, I didn't want to be one right this second.

Suddenly the guy yelled, "Leone, Special move! LION GALE FORCE WALL!" A huge tornado erupted from the green bey, which I now knew as Leone.

I stepped back as it swallowed all the beyblades, as they were caught offguard. "Whoa."

The tornado was still bustling around when he retrieved his bey. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand, and it sent pain signals through my body. I was somewhere in the middle of blushing (because he was holding my hand) and going pale (because of the pain). It was weird. I shrieked; he let go.

I ran after him, trying to ignore my arm. When he stopped at a warehouse, I was confused. When he saw the look on my face, he said, "Do you know about the Facehunters?"

"No," I gasped, lunging for air. When I got my supply, I asked, "What? Do you hunt for faces?"

"No," he said, clearly irritated. I smiled; it's been a while since I had last annoyed someone. It felt fun. "We steal bey points." When my eyes widened, he hurried quickly, "Not unfairly, of course. We challenge the blader and beat them fair and square." He paused. "Although, some of the members like to gang up on one person."

"The Facehunters are a gang?" I asked. He nodded. Then I scowled. "If you're anything like Dark Nebula -"

"That depends," he replied. "What do they do?"

"Only the worst things in mankind. THIS," I gestured at my arm, "is an example." He cringed and I felt bad. These days I had grown accustomed to taking my anger out on any unlucky person who happened to be nearby. I had to quit that nonsense.

Before I could apologize, he took a purple bey out of his pocket and said, "I believe this is yours?"

I snatched it out of his hands and cradled it in my arms, pain momentarily forgotten. Then I looked up at him. "H-how did you -?"

"Know it was yours?" he cut me off. I nodded, and he smiled. "One minute I see a fallen bay and the next, I hear screams. I put the pieces together and followed the source of the scream." He sounded like some secret agent.

I looked down. "Thanks," I whispered. I placed Cantio in my pocket and asked, "But, why would you help me?"

He glared for a second. "I didn't do it to help you," he snapped, "I did it because it was careless of you to leave your bey on the floor where anyone could steal it." His words sounded fierce, but I could see warmth and softness in his eyes. He didn't mean it.

There was something else. I smiled and said softly, "You're a really bad liar." He growled and looked away, and I could see the faintest hints of a blush spreading across his face.

"Um... Should I leave..." I stopped and the words faded away as he looked at me, aghast.

"You actually think you'll be safe out there with a broken arm and a huge organization of enemies behind you." It was my turn to blush and he smirked, "Didn't think so." He walked inside and sat on a crate. "I'm AFRAID you'll be staying here until the rest of the gang get back. Then we'll decide what to do with you."

I didn't like the way he talked about me, as if I was some lost thing and they were judges. I started to protest, but the look in his eyes told me I didn't have a choice, so I sat on a crate next to him and waited.

Minutes passed and I said suddenly, "Hold on, what's your name?"

He turned halfway. "Kyoya Tategami." The name rung a bell somewhere but I couldn't quite place it.

I shook my head, clearing the thought, and replied, "Angelique."

After about a hour, a group of people bustled in and Kyoya stood up. I did, too. A girl walked in the front, leading a bunch of boys who looked like scaredy-cats. Her light blue hair had the wind-blown look and her purple eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

Recognition pierced my heart.

Moon: So, that's the end of this chapter!

Riko: This was actually a nice one, even though I only appeared at the end.

Moon: Hope you found it nice and LONG! :D

Angel: OWWW! Here I was, excited about being in the chapter, when all I get is a broken arm?

Moon: *Sigh* 'Angel's arm is all better.'

Angel: YA STILL OWE ME!

Moon: *Double sigh* 'And she has cool new clothes.'

Angel: THESE ARE AWESOME CONVERSE! Uh. You're forgiven.

Kyoya: You made me look cheesy!

Riko: Ooh, my bro has a crush on Angel!

Angel: Whaaaaaaat? *Strangles Moon* How dare you! I do not like him! You owe me even MORE!

Moon: ... Um... Uh... 'Angel has a cute pet puppy.'

Angel: CAN I HAVE ONE IN THE STORY? *hopeful*

Moon: FINE. Is that enough?

Angel: YES! :D :D :D

Kyoya: No puppies allowed in the Facehunters' Warehouse!

Moon: Stop being mean. 'Kyoya is now wearing heavy makeup and is stuck in Riko's room.'

Kyoya: *Eyes widen* Nooooooooooooo! Too much PINK! *Poof*

Moon, Angel & Riko: BYE, PEOPLEZ! R&R and see ya in the next chappie! :)


End file.
